Mi Gran Amor
by saori serena kou
Summary: Tres chicas enamoradas de los chicos más populares de la universidad. Sin embargo, un concurso de canto, desatará los sentimientos más puros que hay. Este es un reto de desafío de titanes del grupo eternamente la luna y la estrella. Las Canciones Quiero decirte que te amo y para tu amor es de Laura Pausinni y Juanes. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.


Estaban las chicas, Serena, Mina y Amy buscando información para la tarea que les encomendaron, en que Mina vio un cartelón que le llamó la atención.

Mina: Chicas, miren.

Amy con sorpresa pregunta: ¿Qué pasa, Mina?

Mina: va ver un concurso de canto, y hay tres modalidades.

Serena: A ver Mina, aquí dice que pueden concursar, de manera individual, dúo o trio, y los ganadores del primer lugar será una cena con los hermanos kou. Mina.

Amy: en serio, Serena, y si participamos.

Mina de manera incrédula: Amy, pensé que ibas a decir que no, a poco tú, sientes algo por alguno de los hermanos Kou, porque yo estoy enamorada de Yaten.

Amy: Mina, si estoy enamorada pero de Taiki, es un hombre muy culto, inteligente, atractivo, y desde el primer año estoy enamorada de él.

Serena: yo estoy enamorada de Seiya, aunque la verdad, no sé si el me corresponda. Tarde comprendí el amor que Seiya, me ofrecía, y por tonta lo deje por un idiota.

Amy: Serena, tú, sabias que Darién, te engaño con Rei.

Serena: Si, Amy, pero tarde me di cuenta.

Mina: Serena, y si entramos al concurso, y así con una canción le decimos lo que sentimos por ellos.

Amy: Anímate Serena, así yo también lo hare, estoy cansada de solo ver, y no ser valiente para declararme a Taiki.

Serena: Pues que esperamos Diosa del Amor, y Diosa de la Sabiduría, pongamos en marcha nuestro plan.

Y así paso el tiempo, y llego el concurso y los jueces eran los chicos y los maestros Andrew y Lita.

Las chicas estaban emocionadas que se pusieron las starligths, y eran su turno.

Locutor: y ahora, les presentamos el grupo las starligths.

Mina: Muchas gracias, esta canción se lo dedicamos.

Amy: a nuestros amores

Serena: espero que les gusten.

Mina: para mi gran amor, viendo fijamente a Yaten. Desde el ruido del mundo, desde el giro de un carrusel, de la piel a lo más hondo, desde el fondo de mi ser.

Amy: para ti mi amor, sonriendo y viendo a Taiki. De este inútil orgullo, y del silencio que hay en mí, desde estas ganas mías de vivir.

Serena: para el resplandor de la estrella fugaz, viendo a Seiya. Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío, que no te cambio por ninguno, y por tenerte desvarío.

Mina: Quiero decirte que te amo, porque eres tan igual a mí, cuando por nada discutimos, y luego te cierras en tí.

Amy: Del peor de mis fallos, de un error por el que pagué, de un teléfono del centro, de mis ganas de vencer.

Serena: De la dicha que siento, y de esta fiebre mía por tí, desde que me enseñaste a sonreír.

Mina: Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte estoy aquí, aunque me aleje de tu lado, tras la ventana de un taxi.

Amy: Debo decirte que te amo, porque es mi única verdad, tu no me sueltes de la mano, aunque podamos terminar.

Serena: Desde el blanco de la página, desde mi fragilidad, desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad.

Mina: Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte que eres mío, que no te cambio por ninguno que por tenerte desvarío.

Amy: Quiero decirte que te amo, quiero decirte estoy aquí, aunque me aleje de tu lado, tras la ventana de un taxi.

Serena: Quiero decirte que te amo, y quiero decirte que, que no te cambio por ninguno, porque eres como yo, porque.

Mina: Quiero decirte, Yaten

Amy: que te amo, Taiki.

Serena: te amo, Seiya.

El locutor: vaya declaración de amor hacia los jueces, chicos que dirán. Y en eso Serena sale corriendo del escenario y Mina y Amy la siguieron. La maestra Setsuna, se dirigió al público estudiantil.

Setsuna: Chicos tomemos una media hora de receso, y de ahí pasaremos a las votaciones.

Mientras tanto Yaten, Taiki y Seiya estaban debatiéndose.

Yaten: Que idiota soy, he tenido el amor de mi vida en mis propias narices, y ahora me doy cuenta de lo mucho que vale mi diosa del amor, Mi Mina de Venus.

Taiki: Me quede sorprendido de la declaración de Amy, y a pesar de todo, aun estoy enamorado de mi pequeña musa. Mi Amy, sirena. La amo.

Seiya: Mi hermosa bombón aun te amo, con todo el amor, ella es mi bellos resplandor. Y si componemos una canción para ellas.

Taiki: me parece perfecto.

Yaten: de una vez.

Mientras las chicas estaban contemplando el lugar cuando la maestra Setsuna las encontró.

Setsuna: Chicas ya es hora de los resultados, y pequeñas, el amor siempre triunfa.

Chicas: si maestra.

Locutor: Antes de dar los resultados del concurso, los chicos el grupo three lights nos deleitara con esta melodía.

Seiya: esta canción es para mi gran amor el resplandor de la luna, mi hermosa bombón.

Yaten: para mi diosa del amor.

Taiki: Para mi sirena.

Yaten: Para tu amor lo tengo todo. Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser.

Taiki: Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro. Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies.

Seiya: Y tengo también un corazón que se muere por dar amor. Y que no conoce el fin. Un corazón que late por vos.

Yaten: Para tu amor no hay despedidas. Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad.

Taiki: Y para tu amor que me ilumina. Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel.

Seiya: Y tengo también, un corazón que se muere por dar amor, y que no conoce el fin un corazón que late por vos.

Yaten: Por eso yo te quiero, tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento.

Taiki: yo te quiero, porque tu dolor es mi dolor, y no hay dudas.

Seiya: yo te quiero, con el alma y con el corazón, te venero.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki: hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor, por existir.

Locutor: muchas emociones chicos, y ahora tomen sus asientos para dar el veredicto final.

Los chicos tomaron sus asientos, y en eso el locutor estaba recibiendo el documento del veredicto.

Locutor: para el tercer lugar es para la alumna Rei Hino, con la canción la gata bajo la lluvia.

Un aplauso por favor. Ahora el segundo lugar es para la alumna Hotaru Tomoe, con la canción Sobreviviré, y para el primer lugar es para el grupo Starlights conformadas por las alumnas Amy Mizuno, Mina Aino, y Serena Tsukino, con la canción quiero decirte que te amo, felicidades muchachas. Y los chicos les darán sus premios.

Yaten se acerca a Mina para entregarle su premio y la agarra: Mina eres una hermosa chica, quiero que sepas que te amo, eres mi diosa del amor, aceptas ser mi novia.

Mina: si acepto, y se besaron delante del público.

Taiki: Amy, felicidades yo, y no pudo seguir hablando por que Amy le dio un beso.

Amy: Taiki, aceptas ser mi novio, ya que te amo.

Taiki: si acepto, porque te amo. Mi pequeña sirena.

Serena: Seiya yo,

Seiya: Bombón, te amo, y quiero que seas mi novia, y la futura madre de mis hijos. Aceptas

Serena con lágrimas dijo: si acepto Seiya, perdóname.

Seiya: no hay nada que perdonarte. Eres mi luz amor.

Y sellaron con un beso tierno.

Fin.


End file.
